A mobile device user may maintain certain information on his/her mobile device (e.g., a cell phone) and certain information in other locations, such as a wallet, purse, billfold, organizer, paper calendar, etc. The mobile device user may find it cumbersome to access the mobile device for certain information, e.g., phone numbers, call logs, etc., and the other locations for other information, such as a driver's license number, credit card number, coupon, etc. In addition, the mobile device user may not have his/her wallet, purse, billfold, organizer, paper calendar, etc., with him/her when carrying the wireless device. As a result, the mobile device user may not be able to participate in certain types of transactions, such as providing a driver's license number to establish his/her identity, without having to postpone the transaction while the mobile device user goes to retrieve the forgotten information from its location (e.g., the mobile device user's car, house, office, etc.).
Additionally, a user carrying sensitive information, such as that on a credit card or driver's license, lives with the possibility that if the card/license is misplaced or stolen, the information is immediately available to anyone coming in possession of the card/license.